


Trapped

by larrymylove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrymylove/pseuds/larrymylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, Harry and Louis get trapped in an elevator together! Just a fun little drabble I put together tonight instead of doing dishes and laundry. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Because writing a Larry fic is just SO much better than dealing with adult responsibilities like chores, etc. haha enjoy!

Trapped

Harry was running late for his shift at the bakery. He dashed to the elevator, apron in tow. He’d just gotten called in. Something about a yeast emergency or something. All he knew was that his manager told him to come ASAP, and there’d been someone screaming in the background. He swore he couldn’t leave that place ten minutes without all hell breaking loose.

He waited on the elevator, which seemed to take exceptionally long. Finally the little bell dinged, and the doors opened. He got on, and punched the L1 button. The heavy metal doors closed and Harry tapped his fingers on the handrail, waiting for the elevator to go down the twenty floors to the first level. At floor fifteen, the elevator stopped. Harry rolled his eyes. Could this thing take any longer? He took a deep breath and tried to stay zen, but it was difficult. He had mental pictures of huge balls of dough rolling around and sucking people inside of them - never to be seen again.

The doors opened and Harry glanced up to see someone get on. This someone had the most piercingly blue eyes Harry had ever seen. Staring at those eyes, a guy could forget how to breathe. Which Harry pretty much did.

The owner of said blue eyes was significantly shorter than Harry, but he seemed to command attention. There was something about his body, the way he was dressed, how he was standing, that demanded to be noticed and respected. Harry bit his lower lip red as his eyes narrowed on the round shape of the lad’s arse. Harry felt slightly flushed. Probably from running, he assumed. Which reminded him of the rush he was in. He quickly punched L1 over and over again.

“Whoa, easy there, mate,” the other lad turned to him, “In some sort of hurry, are you?”

“Yes,” Harry sighed, feeling somewhat embarrassed, “Bakery emergency,” he held up his apron.

“Bakery emergency?” The blue eyes twinkled as perfectly white teeth bit back at a smile. 

“Yes,” Harry did not appreciate being made fun of, “Stupid elevator!” he punched the button again, harder this time. The elevator jolted and thudded to the next floor. Then completely stopped. 

“What the hell was that?” Harry demanded.

“You broke it,” the other lad turned to him, a bemused look on his face, “You actually fucking broke it.”

“I did not!” Harry was growing pissed, “It just...it’s just a little stuck. Come on!” He pushed the button again and again.

“Trying to break it again, are you?”

“Will you shut up!” Harry finally gave up on punching the button. He leaned against the back of the elevator and groaned, “I needed to be at the bakery ten minutes ago!”

“For the ‘bakery emergency’ right?”

Harry’s eyes narrowed into slits as he glared with murder in his eyes at his elevator mate. The gent was actually smiling again. 

“We’re stuck in a bloody elevator and you’re smiling about it?”

“No,” he corrected, “I’m smiling at the thought of a bakery emergency. Please elaborate.”

“I-I don’t really know. All I was told was that there was some emergency with the yeast.”

“Yikes.”

“Yeah. And now I’m stuck in this bloody elevator...with you!”

“Ouch,” he looked offended, and a gentle hand touched his chest, “you wound me.”

“Bugger off,” Harry folded his arms over his chest.

“Are...are you pouting?” The blue eyes were sparkling again with that teasing glint.

“Shut up!”

“This is too funny.”

“What part of shut up do you not grasp?” Harry rolled his eyes. Normally he was quite calm. Zen even. He was never one to raise his voice or make a fuss. But this was almost too much even for him. His limit had finally been reached.

“I’m Louis, by the way.”

“Did I ask?” Harry tossed his head back against the wall of the elevator.

“Have you tried pressing the emergency button?” Louis suggested, his voice sweet and his smile innocent.

“Emergency button?” The words were clipped and Louis sweetly pointed to the button on the elevator dash marked EMERGENCY.

Harry pushed himself up from the wall and walked over to the dash, “Oh.”

“Oh,” Louis mocked, “So press it!”

“Why didn’t you just do it?”

“I’m not the one that broke the elevator, silly.”

Harry could just kill him. He pressed the button. A small alarm sounded. Then...nothing. He walked back over to his corner and slumped down. “This is not happening, this is not happening.”

“Denial isn’t healthy, love.”

Harry peeled his eyes upward to Louis, “Seriously?”

Louis was smiling again, totally angelic. Harry wanted to strangle him. This was ridiculous. Of all the people to be stuck in elevators with, he got this one. 

“I can just see it now,” Louis continued, “frosting overflowing like lava. People drowning in confectioners sugar. It’ll be all over the news. And the headlines will read, ‘If Only - what’s your name?”

“Bite me.”

“Not on the first date, love,” Louis responded, not missing a beat, “‘If Only Bite Me Had Been There To Save The Day.’” 

“You’re really annoying, do you know that?’

“So I’ve been told,” Louis smiled again.

Harry rolled his eyes and went back to waiting for help to arrive. If that’s how things worked. He wasn’t sure. He’d never been stuck in an elevator before. And for some reason, his mind kept wandering back to that phrase ‘not on the first date, love.’ God, this Louis git was infuriating.

“How are you not panicking?” Harry asked. 

Louis shrugged, “It’s just not that big of a deal. We’ve pressed the emergency button. Someone will come help us. We’ll get out eventually. We just have to be patient. Which I’m guessing isn’t your strong suit? Besides, I can’t exactly be mad at being trapped in an elevator with someone so cute as yourself.”

Harry wanted to smack him. But he could feel the blush on his cheeks and he knew it’d given him away. Louis smiled knowingly, “See, love,” he said, “there’s a hundred things we could do in this elevator while we wait.”

“Well I’m bloody hell sure not doing any of them with you!” Harry snapped. 

“Fine then, love.”

They were quiet for a minute and Harry finally broke the silence, “I’m usually not like this. I’m usually very zen. I love scented candles and wear footie pajamas for Christ’s sakes!” Louis raised a bemused eyebrow and Harry continued, “Freaking out isn’t who I am, Lou. I just...I’m just…”

“Stressed?” Louis offered.

“Yeah,” Harry admitted, “I’m...I’m sorry I snapped at you.”

“I wasn’t exactly being helpful, I suppose,” Louis bit his lower lip, “Sorry, mate.”

“I’m Harry, by the way.”

“Harry,” Louis tasted the name, “Much better than ‘bite me.’”

“Not on the first date, love,” Harry peered up at Louis, proud of himself for stealing Louis’ line.

Louis rolled his eyes and sunk down next to Harry, “How long do you think it’ll take for someone to rescue us?”

“No idea.”

“You mean this is your first time breaking an elevator?” Louis mockingly gasped.

“And I was actually starting to like you. Or at least not hate you so much,” Harry shook his head.

“Alright,” Louis held up a hand, “Sorry. Humor is my get-through-things mechanism. To be honest, I’m a little freaked too. Tight spaces, and all that.”

Harry nodded, “Well, hopefully someone gets us out soon.”

“Yeah,” Louis ran his thumb along his bottom lip and Harry tried not to pay too close attention.

“There’s ways we can pass the time though,” Louis offered.

“Oh no,” Harry held up a hand, “Not with you!”

“Mind out of the gutter, mate. I was going to simply suggest we play a game.”

“A game? With you? Nope. No. Sorry. Not today.”

“C’mon,” Louis pressed, “it’ll be fun.”

“Fine,” Harry rolled his eyes, wondering what the harm would be - then second guessing that, “I’ll play your little game.”

“Yay!” Louis actually clapped. Harry didn’t want to find him adorable, but that was becoming difficult. And he couldn’t help but wonder how someone could be mesmerizingly hot, annoying as chicken pox, and as adorable as a little puppy. But somehow, Louis managed to be all those things at once.

“What’s the game?”

“Twenty questions. We each take turns asking each other a question.”

“Ookay…” Harry wasn’t sure about this, but at least it would pass the time.

“I’ll go first!”

“Of course,” he rolled his eyes.

Louis tapped his chin, “Hmmm...why do you work at a bakery?”

“Because I like it. Why are you such an annoying cad?”

“Because,” Louis answered as smooth as butter, “I pick on the people I like.”

“You like me?”

“Yes.”

“But...you…”

“Uh-uh, love. My turn. Do you like me?”

“I don’t know,” Harry replied honestly, “You annoy me and fascinate me all at the same time.”

Louis preened, “Have that written on my grave stone, love. That’ll be my legacy. Your turn.”

“Why do you like me?”

“Because you’re cute. Especially when you’re flustered. Like, I honestly thought you’d stomp your foot you were throwing that big a fit.”

Harry felt his cheeks flush. Louis really thought he was cute? Harry tried to remind himself of how annoying Louis had been. But all he could focus on was how Louis flicked his fringe from his face. That face...a few freckles, cheekbones that could cut, those blue eyes...

"My turn!" Louis pulled Harry from his thoughts. "What's your favorite meal?"

"Spaghetti. Your's?"

"Okay," Louis adjusted and answered, illustrating with hand motions, "Chicken, wrapped in Parma ham, stuffed with mozzarella, and a side of homemade mash. Winner!" 

"Never had that before." 

"I've never cooked it before - never cooked anything before - but it's my favorite. Sometime I may try my hand at cooking and make it for you." 

"You've never cooked?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Never. I'm more of a mac and cheese from the box and cereal man myself." 

“Nice,” Harry rolled his eyes. Of course. The man with the maturity of a twelve year old would eat like one.

“That counted as your question, by the way,” Louis grinned, “My turn again. Would you kiss me?”

“What?” Harry choked on his own saliva. Surely Louis had to be kidding. There was no way in hell…

“Well, maybe not right now, but in the future. Would you? Or at least, would you want to?”

Harry rolled his eyes upward. This guy was totally unbelievable. “Possibly,” Harry replied coolly, “but only because I never say never. Don’t go thinking that means anything would ever happen between us though. Because you are the most infuriating person I’ve ever met in my entire life.”

“I am?” Louis preened, “Thank you!”

“That wasn’t a compliment,” Harry shook his head, sighing, “whatever, Lou. I’m going to try the emergency button again. Surely someone will get us out of here soon,” Harry crawled on all fours over to the dash and pressed the button again. He felt eyes staring at his rear end. God, could Louis be more of a pain?

“Maybe I can try to make a call,” Harry dug his phone from his pocket.

“You really think you’ll get reception in here?” Louis raised a doubtful eyebrow, “I mean, let’s use some logic here, love.”

“Logic?” Harry was growing more and more annoyed again, “I’ll try calling my friend Zayn. He’ll know what to do.”

“Oh,” Louis nodded somberly, “Because your friend Zayn can scale an elevator shaft and open locked metal doors and save the day. Got it.”

Harry pocketed his phone and sat back down in his corner, defeated. “You are the least helpful person in the whole world, Louis. I swear. The fucking building could be on fire and you’d be laughing at something.”

“Like I said,” Lou shrugged angelically, “humor is my defense mechanism. I’d be losing my shit just like you are if I didn’t have my sense of humor.”

“I am not...losing...my shit!” Harry’s hands balled into fists. Okay, so maybe he was losing it just a little. He relaxed his hands and tried to remind himself to stay zen. Think of the scented candles. Jasmine. And cinnamon. And the bath salts in the bathroom. And taking a nice hot bubble bath when you get through with this ordeal. A nice hot bubble bath. Louis with just bubbles covering his...okay what the fuck?

“What’s wrong, love?” Louis asked, “You look startled.”

“N-nothing,” Harry cleared his throat, trying desperately to get that mental picture from his head, “How long have we been stuck here? It feels like hours.”

“Twelve minutes,” Louis replied after glancing at his wrist watch.

“You’ve got to be kidding,” Harry threw his head back, “Arrrrrrg!”

“Sexy,” Louis smirked playfully, “Do you make that sound in the bedroom too?”

“Not like you’d ever find out,” Harry crossed his arms stubornly.

“Right. Because you hate me.”

“Exactly,” Harry nodded curtly, “and you don’t sleep with the people you hate.”

“I’m sure some people do.”

“Well not me,” Harry argued, “And nothing is going to happen between us. Sexual or otherwise.”

“If you say so, love.”

“Can you not call me ‘love?’” Harry was shouting now.

“Sure, darling.”

“Or ‘darling!’”

“Okay, dear.”

“Or ‘dear!’ God damn it!”

“Fine, love.”

Harry screamed. Louis laughed.

Finally after some time passed, there was static coming from a speaker box in the dash.

“What’s that?” Harry’s eyes widened.

“The aliens,” Louis replied somberly.

“Shut up,” Harry crawled back over to the dash, “it’s static. I think someone’s trying to reach us.”

“To take you back to the mothership?”

“Oh my god!”

Finally, “Hello, hello? Anyone there?”

“YES!” Harry just about lost it, “We’re here! Can anyone hear us! Help!”

“Sir, we’ve received your call. There’s been an electrical issue. We’re working to repair it as quickly as possible. Try to stay calm. You should be out in an hour.”

“An hour?” Harry was not having that, “No! I need to be out now! I’m stuck in here with a psycho!”

“Other way around, mate,” Louis raised an eyebrow, “I’m not the one screaming like a maniac.”

“Oh just shut up, Lewis!”

“Lewis?” Louis was taken back, but amused.

“I can’t say ‘Louie’ angrily enough. So I’m referring to you as Lewis. Because Lewis is an easier name to say when you’re upset.”

“Never had anyone flat-out change my name before,” Louis mused.

Harry turned back to the box, “Any chance we can get out sooner?”

“We’ll be in contact sir.”

“No! Don’t’...don’t go!” Harry clutched to the speaker box.

“They’ll get us out soon enough,” Louis remarked calmly, “just try to focus on other things.”

“Like what?” Harry was beyond frustrated, “Like being trapped in an elevator with you? And how you think this is all just one big HA-HA moment.”

Louis was looking at him as though he’d sprouted a second head, “Is it now, love?”

“I hate you.”

“You do not,” Louis rolled his eyes, “Talk to me. Get your mind off being stuck in here and just talk. Pretend we’re friends catching up. Trust me. It’ll make the hour go by faster.”

Harry was doubtful, but decided to give it a go. And perhaps he’d been unfair. It wasn’t like Louis had done anything to purposefully make them stuck together, and yet that’s how Harry had been treating him. He softened his demeanor, sat back down, and said, “Well, I’m slightly stressed about the bakery. I love it there. It’s the best job. I just don’t want anything to be going too wrong. I don’t want there to have been like this huge irreparable disaster. And if there is, how can I live knowing I spent the whole time stuck in here?”

“I am sure it’s not irreparable,” Louis answered softly, “things will be fine. And you’ll go back to work as soon as we get out of here. Maybe I’ll come in sometime for a cupcake if you won’t throw me out as soon as I walk through the door.”

“You could come in for a cupcake,” Harry’s voice was soft. He bit his bottom lip again. Why did Louis have to be so attractive? And a menace? And a sweetheart? It was too much and made Harry’s head spin. But even he had to admit, he was enjoying just talking to Louis.

“What do you do?” He asked.

“Me?” Louis was taken back that Harry had reached out with a question for him, “Um...well, I’m a teacher. I teach drama at the high school downtown.”

“A teacher?” Harry had not seen that coming.

“Maybe that’s why I’m not always the most mature,” Louis laughed, “I spend my days with sixteen year olds. But I love it. I had some pretty shit teachers in my day. I was the kid that was smart, just always acting out. So I was always punished and teachers were always telling me how much of a fuck up I was. When I got to university, I actually loved it. I loved learning and I wanted to kind of...give high school kids that same feeling. That’s not lame, is it?”

“Not at all,” Harry replied genuinely, “I think that’s actually pretty admirable.”

“Really?” Louis preened under the compliment.

“Yeah, of course. Teaching isn’t easy.”

“I’m sure baking isn’t either,” Louis peered at Harry through his fringe, “I mean, yeah I’m suring baking one round of cupcakes isn’t that hard, but to do it in bakery quantities. That takes a lot.”

“Yeah,” Harry nodded, “A lot of math, too. Conversions and stuff. But I love it. I like baking yummy things.”

“Don’t be adorable.”

“What?”

“Just don’t,” Louis turned away trying to hide a smile, but it was too late. Harry had seen.

“What?” Harry pressed again, nudging Louis slightly.

“Nothing,” Louis shook his head.

“Tell me. Since we’re actually talking now,” Harry grinned.

“Fine,” Louis took in a sharp breath, “I like you. I really do. And when I got on this elevator, I thought you were the most attractive man I’d ever seen. And then we got stuck in this hell-box and everything kind of went to shit. If we didn’t get stuck, I’d probably have chatted you up and asked you out. But I didn’t. Instead, I bore witness to your little freak out, and kind of fueled your fire a bit. Now you will never want to go out with me.”

“Not true,” Harry shook his head. And then he reached over and brushed the fringe from Louis’ eyes, “I’m sorry I was a bit of an arse.”

“A bit?” Louis raised an eyebrow.

“Okay, that’s fair,” Harry nodded, “I just really was stressed. Trust me, I’m not like that at all.”

“Scented candles and footie pajamas, right?” Louis asked, remembering.

“Exactly,” Harry grinned, “I never yell. I never freak out or get mad. I usually just let things roll off of me. I don’t know...I guess I was just all wound up. And you weren’t exactly helping. I mean, you get on the elevator and you’re like, this amazingly hot person. And then I end up spending the whole time annoyed at you and snapping at you as opposed to getting to know you.”

“You can still get to know me, love,” Louis covered Harry’s hand with his own, “if you want to.”

Harry nodded, “I want to, Lou. I’m sorry for being such a jerk.”

“I was kind of a jerk too,” Louis admitted, “How about when we get out of here, I come with you to the bakery. If you need help cleaning up any frosting disasters, I’m sure I can be of assistance. Then afterwards, I’ll treat you to a cup of coffee or something. We can talk.”

“Talking is good,” Harry added lamely.

“Talking is good,” Louis agreed, “I’m glad we’re talking now and not quarreling with each other. If you had kept freaking out and running your mouth, I was going to have to make you shut up somehow,” Louis smirked.

“Really now?” Harry flushed slightly, “And how were you going to go about doing that?”

“Kiss you, you fool,” Louis smirked.

“Well, you could still kiss me now,” Harry offered. More intune with the idea after having gotten to know Louis more.

“Ah, but it won’t have the dramatic effect. See, you were supposed to be going off about what a git I was being and how we were stuck and would never get out, and I was going to grab you and kiss you. If I kissed you now, it just wouldn’t be as climactic.”

“Oh,” Harry’s eyes fell.

“Hello,” a crackly voice came from the speaker box, “Gentlemen, the power has been fixed. We’re going to turn things back on and the elevator should work properly within the next few seconds.”

“Thank God,” Harry murmured. He felt a little down though. The way Louis had described the kiss...that would have been amazing. Sure, he’d have probably decked him for pulling something like that at the time, but thinking back on it, Harry was regretful things hadn’t gone that way.

The elevator lurched and continued downward. Harry and Louis let out a sigh of relief. Finally the elevator stopped on the first floor. The heavy doors creaked open and the two got out. They both took in deep breaths of the fresher air from outside the tiny metal box. Harry felt a sense of relief at finally being free, but still that sense of disappointment hung around.

Had he missed his chance with Louis? Had he been too busy freaking out and being an arse? Harry felt bad, but he knew he needed to hurry to the bakery.

“I-I have to take off,” Harry nodded towards the doors of the apartment.

“Same,” Louis nodded.

They walked out almost in tandem. Neither one of them said anything to the other. Harry felt awkward and stupid. Maybe he had ruined all chances he could have had Louis. As annoying as Louis could be, Harry still desperately wanted to kiss him.

When they were on the main sidewalk, Harry pointed in his direction, “I have to go this way. I guess I’ll uh...see you around,” he started walking towards the bakery when a voice stopped him.

“Harry, where in the hell do you think you’re going?” Harry whipped around, having never been spoken to like that in his life.

“Uh…”

“Get your arse over here,” Louis had his hands on his hips, and god he looked attractive. Harry bit his lower lip and walked back over to Louis, “You walked off before I could kiss you, you fool.”

“Did I?” Harry looked down at his feet. 

“You did. And it was quite disappointing for me seeing as how I’ve wanted to kiss you since getting on that stupid elevator. So we’re going to kiss. Then I’m tagging along to help you clean up the bakery disaster.”

“Well...if you insist,” Harry said, interrupted by Louis’ kiss. Harry felt dizzy. The kiss was everything he’d imagined and hoped a kiss could be. He’d never felt like that during or after a kiss before. And all he knew was that he wanted to - needed to - kiss and be kissed by Louis more often. A lot more often.

“You know…” Harry blushed, “You don’t have to come with me to the bakery.”

“Don’t be stupid,” Louis intertwined his fingers with Harry’s, “Besides, I’m mostly coming for my own curiosity. I just HAVE to see what a bakery disaster is!”


End file.
